X Men 3
by Tanalya
Summary: Post X2. Magneto twiddled his fingers and now Lady Deathstryke is loose in the world. Nightcrawler, Storm and Rogue go and bring her back to the school but Rogue finds someone she didn't expect... Ryro in later chapters! R+R plz!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Everyone at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters was quiet and withdrawn, especially those who were close to both Jean and Pyro. Storm was taking it especially hard, her grief for Jean evident as menacing black clouds rolled across the sky.  
  
Bobby was sitting on his bed, in the room that he once shared with his best friend, John Allerdyce. He lifted his head slightly and caught sight of John's bed - the still messy sheets with a small burn in his blanket when he got cocky and decided to play with fire in the middle of the night. "Bobby," a soft, melodic voice floated in through the doorway. "Rogue," Bobby looked towards the door at his girlfriend. Rogue shut the door and walked over to his bed and sat down. "I miss him a lot," Rogue whispered, leaning her head carefully on Bobby's shoulder. Bobby put his arm around her and drew her to him. "So do I," Bobby paused, "I still can't believe he blew up my front yard and six cop cars." Rogue laughed softly. There was a knock at the door. "Come in," Bobby called. There was a bamf and Nightcrawler a.k.a. Kurt Wagner, appeared inside the room. "The professor wishes to see the X-men," he said, solemnly. He too appeared troubled by the loss of Jean and the betrayal of Pyro, even though he had only known them for a short time. His tail had lost some of its usual bounciness. Rogue and Bobby stood up and silently followed behind Nightcrawler to the professor's office.  
  
Professor X was sitting as usual, in his wheelchair and the rest of the X- men were gathered around. Scott was sitting in a corner, his head in his hands. Ororo was also sitting; her arms crossed and head down, her eyes flickering between a rich chocolate brown and pure white. Rain poured, lightning crashed and thunder boomed. Logan was leaning against the wall, not smoking for once. Kurt had immediately bamfed to a comfortable spot on top of a filing cabinet. Bobby and Rogue quickly sat down. All of them felt the absence of Jean. "Magneto's up to something," Professor X said, swivelling around in his wheelchair. "Magneto's always up to something," Wolverine snapped. "And I think Pyro may be a big part of his plans," Professor X finished. With the mention of Pyro, Rogue's head snapped up. "Pyro." she whispered, her mind flickering through memories of him. She remembered him flirting with her, filling his hand with fire behind his back. That was on her first day. Over time, they had bantered with each other constantly and shared a strong bond. Bobby heard this and gripped her hand tighter. "I've tried using Cerebro, but as always, no luck," Professor X confessed, "but I have discovered that Lady Deathstryke is alive and moving around in the world." "What, how? That's impossible," Wolverine spat, "I filled her with boiling adamantinum." "Yes, but she healed. She's in a café in New York. She's no longer controlled by Stryker," Professor X continued. "Then how?" Wolverine's eyes were burning with a strange light and he was leaning forward. "I have a feeling Magneto twiddled his fingers," Professor X said with a small smile. Wolverine slumped back with a soft thump, "great. So now she's with Magneto." "That's what confuses me. I don't think she's taking orders from Magneto. I probed her mind gently with Cerebro. Her thoughts are unruly, but she seems to have two goals. To find where she came from and to find you," Professor X looked directly at Wolverine. "Why? So she can stick five claws into me?" Wolverine said, angrily. "No, I don't think so. She seems to think you're the only one who can, well, understand." Wolverine relaxed. His eyes grew distant, "well, that is true." "Nightcrawler, Rogue and Storm, can you go find her and bring her back here," Professor X commanded. Rogue perked up, "me?" "Yes. If Lady Deathstryke gets violent, it will be difficult to stop her, because of the healing factor. You may be the only one to be able to effectively disable her," Professor X explained. Rogue paused, then nodded. "Let's go," Storm said, standing up. Nightcrawler and Rogue followed her out the door. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Ok, so we go find Lady Deathstryke and.?" Rogue asked Storm. They were in Storm's car, approaching the café where Lady Deathstryke was. "We tell her that we mean no harm and that we have some answers for her," Storm replied. "Hopefully, she will co-operate," Nightcrawler added. Storm quickly located a parking spot and soon, the three of them were walking towards the café. Nightcrawler had a large overcoat, a thick scarf and a hat that shaded most of his face. He kept his head down most of the time. It was snowing and Storm always felt best when she was in her element. She took a deep breath and entered the café, Nightcrawler and Rogue a few steps behind her.  
  
Rogue had never seen Lady Deathstryke before, but the Professor had put her image in Rogue's mind. "There," Rogue said, quietly, nodding her head casually at the woman sitting in the corner. Yuriko Okuma was hunched over, her coffee untouched. Her long, jet black hair was swept back and tied, with a couple of shorter strands hanging lazily across her forehead and unsuccessfully reaching her ear. When her eyes flickered up a quick moment, Rogue saw that her irises were silver. Like her nails. Rogue carefully removed a glove. Storm strode calmly up to her. "Yuriko?" she asked softly. Yuriko's head snapped up, her eyes were burning. "Who are you?" she hissed. "We mean now harm. You're searching for answers. We can help you," Storm explained. Yuriko's eyes narrowed, "How do you know?" Storm looked around furtively. She leaned in and whispered, "we're mutants. We want to help you." Yuriko snorted, "You sound like a shrink." She stood up, "I don't want help." She paused, "nor do I need it." Lady Deathstryke was unleashed. Ten long adamantinum claws emerged from her fingertips. She rushed at Storm. "Storm!" Nightcrawler wrapped his arms around her and teleported her away. But Storm was not her target, as Lady Deathstryke flipped suddenly in the air and drove ten blades into Rogue's chest. Rogue gasped. She heard a shout of "Rogue!" and a shadowed figure stand. "Pyro?" Rogue whispered. She looked at her exposed hand. Her mind flashed back to the time she touched Wolverine and healed herself. She reached out towards Lady Deathstryke's face. The veins in Yuriko's face rose grotesquely. Her claws unwillingly slid back as Rogue leeched Yuriko's energy and power and healed her own wounds. Rogue suddenly pulled back with a gasp. Lady Deathstryke's knees buckled and she fell on her knees, breathing hard. Suddenly a blaze of fire consumed Lady Deathstryke. "Stab Rogue, will you?!" Pyro screamed, calling part of the fire back and unleashing it again. "Pyro!" Rogue exclaimed, shocked and bewildered. It was him that she saw and heard before! "I'll kill her! I'll kill her for hurting you, Rogue!" Pyro was out of control, his temper getting the better of him. Yuriko was blackened with fire and the half of the café was smoking. Screaming diners had fled and police sirens could be heard in the background. Rogue ran to Pyro, holding out her hand - the one with no glove. She touched him on his face. Pyro gasped. Rogue's soft fingers gripped his face tightly, like she had gripped his ankle at Bobby's house. "Stop, John. Stop," she whispered in his ear. The flames lowered and died out. Rogue let Pyro go. "Rogue," Pyro gasped, "you're alright." They hugged fiercely, clinging to each other with a fervent passion. Rogue buried her head in Pyro's shoulder. Pyro smoothed back her hair and kissed her lightly on her pale locks. "I missed you," Rogue whispered, her breath tickling his ear and sending shivers down Pyro's spine. "Betcha I missed ya more, doll," Pyro drawled jokingly. Rogue's laughter rang in the still air. They hugged tighter. The smoking husk that was Yuriko twitched. Blackened flesh was slowly replaced by pure, smooth, olive skin. Burnt hair restored itself. Lady Deathstryke stood menacingly, her clothes smouldering. "Why are you following me?" Yuriko hissed. Rogue and Pyro let go of each other reluctantly. Rogue slipped her glove back on. "Orders," Pyro said flippantly. He turned to Rogue, "I'm so sorry," he whispered. "Don't go," Rogue begged, "come home." Pyro shook his head. "Jean died, you know," Rogue said, quietly. Pyro looked shocked, "how? Did Magneto.?" "No, it was her own choice. At Alkali Lake. The dam burst and systems were down on our jet. She went outside and stopped the water and lifted our jet into the air. Cyclop's been a wreck for ages," Rogue explained, her voice breaking. The police had surrounded the café. "Put your hands in the air!" one of them shouted. Nightcrawler grabbed Storm and teleported her outside. "It's up to you now," Nightcrawler whispered to her. "Go and get the others," Storm ordered. "Pyro?" Nightcrawler asked. Storm paused, "no. He's made his choice. But take him outside." Nightcrawler nodded. He teleported in and out of the café twice, taking Rogue and Lady Deathstryke. Nightcrawler and Rogue dragged Lady Deathstryke into the car. Storm raised her hands. Her eyes went white and thunderclouds ravaged the skies. Lightning ripped the fabric of the atmosphere. She fried an empty police car. Nightcrawler teleported back into the café and grabbed Pyro. He teleported him outside. "Auf Wiedersen," Nightcrawler said to him, running to the car and sitting in the driver's seat. "Don't touch me!" Lady Deathstryke was screeching. Her claws were extended. "Then stop trying to stab me!" Rogue's glove was off again and her hand was dangerously close to Yuriko's face. Storm slowly edged towards the car and got in the front seat, the thunderstorm outside still raging. Nightcrawler started up the car. Rogue turned towards the window desperately and frantically wound it down. "Pyro!" Rogue screamed. "Rogue, wait!" Pyro's voice trailed off as Nightcrawler sent the car tearing down the street. 


	3. Author's Note

Hey all thanks for reviewing. This is definitely a Ryro (Pyro/Rogue) but I wanna know if any of you want it to be a Logan/Yuriko too.  
  
In reply to one of your reviews, Pyro is following Lady Deathstryke because Magneto told him to and she doesn't know about it. It's all part of a BIGGER PLAN (ba ba bum).but I don't exactly know what this PLAN is but it's gotta have Pyro because I luv Pyro. So if you wanna chuck me some ideas feel free.  
  
Thanks again!  
  
Tanalya 


End file.
